The Invisible Thread New Remake
by Copycat 19
Summary: The is a new remake for "The Invisible Thread". Peter does replicates Ando's supercharging powers. Something very awesome will happen when he fights Sylar. HOW THE INVISIBLE THREAD SHOULD HAVE BEEN. A PROPER BATTLE BETWEEN PETER AND SYLAR.
1. If this is Nathan, then who is that?

The Petrelli family and Noah Bennet sat in the café with their terror-filled eyes glued to the television set hanging from the ceiling. Nathan Petrelli's blood began to boil as he stared into the eyes of his impersonator. His brother sitting across from him banged his fist on the table caused startled customers to glance toward their table. Doing his best to cloak the fury in his voice, Peter closed his eyes and took deep breath.

"If Nathan is with us right now… then who is that?" whispered Claire failing to conceal the fear in her voice.

"Sylar", muttered Noah under his breath. "He recently got a new power; shape-shifting".

Claire's blue eyes widened with astonishment. She looked from Peter, who had his face buried in his hands, to Angela who sat silently eating her burger.

"Well…why is he impersonating Nathan? What's the point? Does wanna take his ability?" Claire asked her father.

"He needs to touch a person, in order to shape-shift into them…", Noah said as he eyed Nathan, "In this case, it is the-"

"-President of the United States of America", Nathan finished for him. Noah nodded in agreement. "All he needs is a handshake, and then he is the most powerful person in the world"

"We've gotta stop him", said Peter standing up. "We-"

"No… this is my responsibility. I've caused enough trouble as it is…I've gotta redeem my self" Nathan firmly stated.

"Do you think you can really stand a chance against Sylar alone?", Peter spat at Nathan.

"What are you gonna do? Huh? Fly at him? He'll kill you and take your power _and_ your identity."

"But-"

"Without me, you stand no chance! You know that! "

Nathan sighed, knowing that his brother was right, " So… what's the plan?"


	2. Hiro & Ando

"What are we supposed to do now?" Ando asked his fellow Japanese friend as they drove down the highway.

"We must put an end to this operation! We must save the day! It is my destiny!" Hiro responded to Ando as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Come on, get real! We're only two guys, and you're to sick to even use your power!" Ando retorted with skepticism.

Hiro suddenly stepped on the brakes of the Honda Prius, bringing the car to a sudden jolt. He puffed his lips, reset his glasses on the bridge of his nose, and faced Ando. "I'm fine, I'm not sick. And even if I were, we can still-"

Hiro was interrupted by his cellphone going off. The two men looked at one another with wonder. Hiro reached into his pocket and took out his LG Lotus. _RING, RING, RING. _

"Don't pick it up. You don't know who it is. It's probably the government tracking us!" Ando warned Hiro in Japanese.

Hiro, followed his hunch, and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello? Hiro. This is Peter Petrelli"


	3. What's the Plan?

"What're we here for again?" Nathan asked his brother.

Peter sighed. Leaning against the pillar in the gas station he looked at his brother. "We need to meet up with Ando Masahashi. He's a friend of Hiro's".

"The Chinese guy?"

"Japanese"

"Whatever, I didn't fly all this way just so you could meet up with your little pals" Nathan snapped with frustration. "Times running out and we need to stop Sylar!"

"Hey, cool it!" Peter roared back at his brother. He had had enough of his whining. "We're here so that I can get a different power-"

Peter was interrupted as a Honda Prius pulled up in front of them. Two Japanese men stepped out and scurried toward the brothers.

"Peeta Petirelli, it has been a long time" Hiro greeted him with his thick accent and offered his hand. Ando standing behind him nodded with respect.

Peter took Hiro's hand and greeted the pair.

"Hey, how are you?" Peter asked.

"We-"

Not waiting for an answer, Peter went on, " Look, we've got some trouble. Sylar…, you know that man from from few years ago? The one that Hiro stabbed? Well he's gonna do something really bad and Nathan and I need to stop him. I need to borrow your ability…"

"Ahhh, how did you know abo-" Hiro replied, but was cut off yet again.

"No, I need Ando's ability…he can supercharge right?" Peter quizzed.

Both Hiro and Ando looked surprised and looked at one another.

"What me?" Ando asked surprised.

"Yeah" Peter nodded with impatience. "Can you supercharge yourself… you know what never mind…just-"He quickly raised his right arm and gripped onto Ando's arm. A dazzling golden light surrounded his hand and Ando's arm as Peter replicated his ability. Ando looked down with astonishment.

"Wait, what is that? Did you just-" Ando yelled, clearly very startled.

"Relax, I just borrowed your power" Peter ensured the other man. "Let's get going-" He said turning around, only to find that Nathan was already gone. Instead there was a white streak in the sky.


	4. Nathan, you idiot

**Hey guys. This is another remake for one of my favorite episodes. I think we can all agree that the final fight scene in "An Invisible Thread" was rather disappointing. I have already created a one shot fight scene fan fic on this episode, called "Invisible Thread Remake. This story will be longer. Please leave reviews. Sorry, if the writing sounds kind of amateur, I have never really written stories before.**

Peter screamed with a frustration, "Nathan, you son-of-a-!" Peter couldn't continue. How could Nathan be so stupid? Couldn't he just wait a little more? How could he be so stubborn and he was going to get himself killed. Peter knew that he would be the one who would have to save his brothers ass. He sighed and turned to Hiro and Ando, "Look, thanks for your help, but I've really got to go."

He knew that if he got to New York just a little bit late, then he would lose his brother forever. And then the realization slowly hit to Peter. How was he going to get to there?

* * *

_Whooshhhhhh. _The Senator made rough landing on the roof of the Stanton Hotel. He scurried toward the doors that led inside. _I got to stop Sylar, _Nathan thought to himself as he scurried down the steps._ This is my responsibility and I can't bring Pete into this, _Nathan had now entered the building.

He hurried over to a nearby elevator and selected the first level. He needed to first find out what room, Sylar was staying at. As the elevator went from floor to floor, Nathan's mind scrambled with thoughts of what might occur. How was he going to kill Sylar? After this how was he going to end the Building 26 operation? His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a soft ring signaling that the elevator head reached the ground floor. Nathan made his way through the slowly opening elevator doors only to come face to face with the last person he had hoped to meet. Himself.

* * *

Peter looked to Hiro frantically, "You got you powers back right?"

"Yes, but I-" Hiro responded.

"I need you to teleport me to the Stanton Hotel in New York" Peter demanded with urgency in his voice.

"Peeta Petirelli! I can no longer teleport or travel through time! I have been greatly weakened, " Hiro stated, with shame in his voice.

Peter looked from Hiro to Ando very confused. Ando came up, "Ever since Hiro got his abilities back, he could not teleport or anything else. He can only stop time, and this brings him pain to even do that"

"Have you tried supercharging him?"

**That's the story so far. Please answer this question you guys. Would you prefer that Sylar dies or lives on to remain Peter arch enemy? I need some opinions for writing the fight scene.**


	5. Hello, Nathan

Nathan stared into his own eyes as they slowly changed into the murderous eyes of Sylar. He was wearing a jeans jacket and pair of black pants. Sylar grinned as he telekinetically threw Nathan back into the elevator, and walked in to join him. "Hello Nathan", Sylar greeted in his raspy voice. "It's been a long time since I've seen you".

Nathan lunged at him, but this time Sylar grabbed him and pinned him to the elevator walls. Sylar telekinetically punched the twenty-seventh floor button and turned back to his prey as the door closed behind him. "You son-of-a-bitch!" Nathan spat at his impersonator. "I'm gonna kill you for everything you've done! I swear I'll-". With a quick motion Sylar shut his mouth. "Ssshhhhhhh…", Sylar whispered to his victim. He slowly raised his right arm proceeding to scalp his prey, when suddenly there was soft ring. The elevator doors opened and a men wearing blue suits entered. "Ahhh, Senator Petrelli, how do you do?", one of the men asked, as he punched a floor button.

"I'm doing very well, thank you, Mr. Dupree." Sylar smiled back. "Are you ready for the meeting?"

The man grinned and replied, "Oh yes, as a matter of fact I arrived early so that I could help out getting things set up. The committee had a bit of problems getting the chairs and tables. They arrived this morning! Care to join me?"

Sylar nodded apologetically, "I wish I could sir, but I have to prepare for my speech. I'm hope you understand that I had a rather busy schedule."

Mr. Dupree waved his hands "Oh no need to apologize, my friend. I understand, I understand." Sylar nodded in thanks.

There was another soft ring and the doors slowly opened. "Well, it was nice seeing you Senator, good day," Mr. Dupree said as he made his way out the elevator. Right after the doors closed, Sylar, with a flick of his fingers, dropped Nathan to the ground. He had had him pinned to the ceiling the entire time. Nathan squirmed on the ground struggling to speak as Sylar shifted back into his true form. "Let's go Nathan, we need to talk"

**That's it for this chapter. I know the chapters are kind of short, but I hope I'll make up for it with the final battle scene. Please review**


	6. That's a lie

"Why are you here Nathan?" Sylar asked.

"I'm here to kill you, you sick bastard! I'll fight you till my last breath!" Nathan screamed.

"But, I can heal remember? I took that ability from you sweet, sweet Claire. I can't die." Sylar reminded Nathan, as he made him sit down. Nathan's entire body was under control of Sylar. He was merely a puppet and Sylar was the puppeteer.

"Oh you can die," Nathan growled, "I'll make sure of it". Sylar sadistically threw Nathans limp body into a book shelf.

"So tell me Nathan, are you alone?", Sylar asked playfully, as he lifted the Senator's body into the air once again.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Nathan asked, his body aching.

"Are you here alone, or is there anyone else coming to kill me", Sylar repeated. "Because frankly, you'd be an idiot to go off on your own and try to kill me".

Sylar leaned back in his armchair with his hand held up holding Nathan in midair. Nathan struggled to get out of Sylar's telekinetic grasp, but soon stopped when he realized that it was of no use.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Are you here alone?" Sylar repeated for the third time, this time shocking Nathan with a blue bolt of electricity.

Nathan screamed with agony, and his body went somewhat limp as he replied, "Yes"

Sylar looked into Nathan's eyes with his death glare, and muttered, "That's a lie".

**Stay tuned I'll be published the final fight scene probably later today or maybe tomorrow after school. Please leave reviews**


	7. Epic Fight finally

Nathan was thrown back into glass doors as glass shattered everywhere. He moaned and slowly tried to get up, wiping the cuts and bruises that he had all over his face. Knowing that he had made a big mistake coming here all alone, Nathan got his feet and attempted to fly away. Sylar merely cackled and thrust a high voltage of electricity at the helpless man. Nathan screamed and fell once again. He was going to die.

"You aren't alone are you?", Sylar asked Nathan with a quizzical expression on his face. "That was a lie. Lie-detecting; I got that from an innocent office worker, named Sue Landers." Sylar electrocuted Nathan yet again. As Nathan squirmed in midair, he continued speaking, "You lied. You're not alone. Some one's coming, aren't they? Who is it? Bennet? Mamma Petrelli? Peter?"

"Why? You scared that they'll take you down?" Nathan mocked Sylar, as he gasped for breath.

"Scared?" Sylar asked with a disbelieving expression, as if it Nathan had suggested the most absurd thing in the world. "Of course not! I could wipe out their existence with a mere thought. However, I do NOT like surprises. Never did. I like knowing about it before I get a treat. And what a treat it will be, I've always wanted to see the future." Sylar chuckled with joy, "If Peter shows up, I'll have some fun with him, you know. Maybe I'll let him copy one of my powers. Who knows? Have a more exciting fight. You know? Have a more _challenging_ fight"

"Nathan…", Sylar called with his raspy voice. "I am going to kill your friends in front of you. Or maybe I'll kill you in front of them. I haven't decided yet", Sylar thought to himself as he considered his options.

Nathan knew there was no use fighting anymore. He was going to die and Sylar would win. What would his mother think? What about Peter? He had warned him after all about taking on Sylar alone. Nathan had thought that with one move he could be the hero. He had thought that with one move alone, he would be the savior of the world, therefore redeeming himself for turning on his own kind.

"Hehehehe", Nathan began to chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" Sylar asked with annoyance. But Nathan continued to laugh to himself. "I said, why are you laughing?" Sylar screamed; there was a hint of worry in his voice. Nathan began laugh louder, and louder.

"Let's see you laugh now!" Sylar spat. He held out both of his arms and with all the energy in him, he released bolts of lightning with extremely high voltage. Nathan was thrown back into the wall and fell to the ground, but he whimpered for a few seconds, but then resumed laughing. A little later, he was cackling as if he had just witnessed the funniest thing in the world.

"Stop it! STOP IT! I SAID ST-" Sylar screamed, but was suddenly interrupted with a loud blast from behind him. Sylar was thrown off his feet, but immedietly recovered and got up. Triumphing over him stood Peter Petrelli, with an intense look of pure hate in his eyes. Next to him, holding onto his shoulder for support, stood Hiro Nakamura. He held what looked like a Japanese Samurai Sword. Sparking around both men was what looked like red lighting. Sylar smiled as Hiro screamed and attempted to slice him with his sword. Sylar easily stopped the sword in midair and with his other hand he sent a bolt of electricity at its blade.

Hiro whimpered as he fell back as he was electrocuted. Dark red blood began to seep from his nose as he lay helpless on the ground. There was some coming out of his ears too, as his vision began to blur. Peter had supercharged him while teleporting, but it still greatly affected his health. He slowly closed his eyes.

"HIRO!!!" Peter screamed as his comrade fell before his very eyes. Furiously Peter lunged toward Sylar.

He summoned the red lightning to his fists and attacked his foe with all his strength, unleashing his fury with each punch. Each time Peter's fist connected to Sylar's face, the red concussive energy from Ando's ability incapacitated Sylar, making his body to go limp. Peter took his now bleeding fist and thrust it into Sylar's mouth. Blood spurted all over his and Sylar's cloths. Sylar was now kneeling down catching his breath, as he regenerated. _Why was this so easy?_, Peter thought to himself. _Sylar could have easily killed me by now, but what's he playing at?,_ Peter wondered angrily. But then something odd occurred that sparked his fury even more. Sylar began to chuckle. He was actually _enjoying_ this? "Son-of-a-bitch, why are you laughing? Huh? Shut the fuck up!" Peter screamed as he launched his foot at Sylar's throat.

Sylar gagged for a moment and then began chuckling then grabbed Sylar by the collar and lifted him up. He raised his fist preparing to punch again. He thrust his fist toward the blood covered face of his enemy but was suddenly stopped by an invisible force. Sylar was now staring into his eyes with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly, Peter was thrown back telekinetically. Sylar now had Peter pinned to the wall by neck. "Did you enjoy that?", Sylar asked. "Did you really think that that would kill me? Did you really think that feeble hand combat would kill me?"

Sylar chuckled and tossed Peter's body across the room. Peter whimpered as he heard a quiet crack from his right leg signaling that it might have fractured. Sylar then lifted Peter telekinetically and put him against the wall. "Ahhh, you sick bastard…", Peter groaned with pain.

"I was merely seeing what you'd do. Seeing if you were even strong enough to kill me. You're not. And now I'm gonna kill you." Sylar stated.

Sylar then raised his right arm and pointed his index finger at Peter's skull. Suddenly as a proceeded to scalp him, Sylar was grabbed by the neck and dragged off of his feet. Peter, now on the ground whimpering with the pain in his leg, watched as his brother took Sylar and flew him across the room. There was a violent thud as they both crashed into the wall. Nathan being the first to get up, kicked Sylar face. Sylar was now struggling to get up, clearly still stunned by what had just happened. Nathan took advantage of this and suddenly pulled out a revolver from the back of his pants. He kneeled over Sylar's back and quickly put the muzzle to the back of his head. However, just before he could fire, he was thrown back yet again. This time Nathan crashed into a stone pillar in the corner of the room. Nathan groaned and spat blood as he squirmed on the floor. He could feel a sharp pain in his collar bone as he stood up. Sylar stood ten feet away from him staring at him, now with a new look of hunger in his eyes. Nathan knew what was going to happen next. He knew this was going to happen. Sylar used his telekinesis and pushed Nathan against the stone pillar, into which he had just crashed. "Ahhhh!", Nathan bellowed as he felt a severe pain in his spine as it grinded against the pillar."

What came next was beyond how painful, Nathan ever would have imagined. Nathan screamed with agony as Sylar began to scalp him with telekinesis. "Flight…every little boy's dream, huh?" Sylar muttered under his breath.

Peter who had been watching petrified stared with horror as Sylar proceeded to kill his brother. He watched Nathan scream as the invisible force shred through his flesh and carve into his skull. He couldn't let this happen. He then did the only thing that he could think of. He tooked advantage of Sylar's distraction and limped towards him as fast as he could.

Just as Nathan's screaming reached its peak, Peter tackled Sylar to the floor. They got up at approximately the same time. Sylar began to raise his hand to Peter's throat, but this time Peter was faster. As Peter summoned Ando's ability, red lightning began to spark all around this right arm. He quickly did his best to super charge his core ability, and formed a tight grip onto Sylar's arm. Peter activated his ability while the red lighting began to amplify it. The sensation was unlike anything that Peter had ever felt before. The usually golden light that Peter's fingers let off, was now a lot brighter, but this time, it was silver. His skin tingled violently and his head began to ache. Peter knew his plan was working, for he could almost feel Sylar's soul being transferred into his body. Sylar must have realized this, because he began to scream with fear, "No, no, no, no, no… please, no d-don't do this! Please! Not this way! Nooo!" His body now began to shake and his eyes rolled up, as if he was experiencing a severe seizure.

Each time Sylar attempted to pull away, it became harder to do so. It was as if there was a data cable connecting the two. And Peter was the machine who was now taking all of the data from the Sylar. And no matter how hard Sylar tried, the cable was too strong for him.

Each ability that Sylar possessed was now being absorbed by Peter. As Sylar grew weaker, he grew stronger. Peter now began to notice blue sparks among the red that surrounded both Sylar and himself. He could no longer feel the pain in his right leg anymore. Suddenly Peter's arm began to shake violently and then suddenly it stopped. The intensity in the atmosphere began to decline. And then everything stopped. Peter looked around with wonder. The red sparks form Ando's ability was gone. There were no more bright lights. There was no sound. There was no movement. Peter then turned around to find Gabriel Gray who was now sitting leaning against the wall looking at is hands. "What've you done, Peter? Look what you've done!" he screamed.

**Well that's pretty much the epic fight. But the fight is not over! Not yet! I think it would be better to include the final part in the next chapter. So Stay tuned. Thank you **_**SkyHighFan**_** and **_**Johncorn**_** for leaving your reviews. They were much appreciated. Stay tuned for the best part of the fight!**


	8. Stripped of Powers

Sylar furiously lunged toward Peter's throat. But, Peter used his new found telekinesis to freeze him where he stood. He then telekinetically grabbed him by the throat and thrust his body into the broken piano on the other side of the room. Sylar screamed as his spine slammed against the wood and string. Peter stood there watching as Sylar struggled to get out of the mess. Peter scowled. Sylar was so…_pathetic_ without his abilities. Peter not could stand watching this any longer. With a flick of his fingers Peter pulled Sylar from the ruins of the piano and had him hanging by the throat in midair. Peter chuckled as he gasped desperately for air. "Please! I-", Sylar attempted to speak but was prevented does to his lack of air.

Peter, now furious, threw Sylar through the glass doors that led to the balcony. He then dragged the limp body of his prey back across the glass. He could hear Sylar whimpering as the shards of glass pierced his skin as he was hauled across the floor. Peter now brought Sylar back to him, telekinetically holding him in midair. Sylar grunted as he stared into the eyes of his predator. His face and cloths were covered in his own blood. His body burned with pain. _Pain._ That was something he hadn't felt in a while. He usually healed too quickly to even feel it. Peter's glare was now beginning to scare Sylar. He was now so _powerful. _And he, Sylar, was now merely weak man. So weak and _helpless._ This thought reminded Sylar of how weak and helpless his victims were before he killed them. This must have been how his victims had felt, before he had killed them. Sue Landers. Brian Davis. Bob Bishop…_Elle_. The painful memory of killing Elle flooded into his thoughts. But Sylar's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Peter suddenly thrust Sylar into the wall. He groaned pathetically. He stared into his murderous eyes as Peter spoke. "I know what it feels like now," Peter spat, "All this _power!_"

With that said, Peter sent a bolt of electricity toward the Sylar. He smiled as the killer screamed with agony. He then stopped, waiting for Sylar to catch his breath. He didn't want to kill him…not just yet. "I'm the strongest now!", Peter said as he shot, yet another bolt of electricity, "I'm the most _special_!"

Sylar could now tell that this was the hunger speaking. The very same hunger that made him to kill all those people. The very same hunger, as a matter of fact, that caused Peter to lose his powers in the first place. "That's not you Peter," Sylar spoke painfully yet playfully, "It's the hunger… and now it has consumed you." With that said, Sylar began to quietly chuckle.

"SHUT UP!", Peter screamed.

"It's the hunger…", Sylar said exhaustedly as he taunted him.

"I said shut up, you sick bastard!", Peter screamed again as he threw a bolt of electricity toward Sylar's chest, "You don't deserve to speak!"

Sylar screamed loudly as the high voltage of electricity contacted his body, making every inch of his body scream with agony. "You know that you won't be able to control it, Peter," Sylar now said quietly. "I've lived with it… I know how it works"

Peter glared at the killer, "Oh I'm gonna do my best to control it. I'll make sure of it!" Peter spat, "But right now….. I won't bother trying".

"You gonna kill me, Peter?", Sylar asked, knowing that it was over for him.

Peter didn't answer. Instead, with had one hand raised, holding Sylar against the wall, he flicked the fingers of his other hand toward a nearby desk that now lay on its side. He casually tore off two of the metal legs and summoned them to himself. He now had, what seemed like two rods floating in midair beside him.

"You go-", but Sylar began to repeat, but was interrupted all of a sudden, as his arms were lifted from his sides. His position now resembled that of scarecrow. Before he could contemplate what Peter was about to do, one of the metal rapidly flew toward his direction. Sylar winced trying to move his head. However, he didn't need to. Sylar screamed as the metal rod crushed through his wrist and into the wall. He screamed again as the other rod did the same. Sylar's crucified body was now hanging limp from the wall. The sleeves of his shirt were now soaked with dark red blood. He could feel the cold metal against the crushed and grated hole in his wrist bones. This was perhaps the most painful thing that he had ever felt. The blood flow had become so great that now the torso of his shirt which was white, was now scarlet red.

Peter watched intently as Sylar grunted and moaned with agony. He smiled every once in a while when Sylar would let out a scream of a fear and fury. Finally Sylar seemed to cool down and stared straight at Peter. Under his breath, he muttered, "Look who's the monster now… If only Claire could see you right now…torturing me like this…"

This sparked Peter's anger once again. He telekinetically forced Sylar's face up, so that he could look him in the eye. "I'm not like you …I won't torture you any further", Peter whispered." "Because I'm not the monster; I'm the hero", he finally declared as he raised his arm. With a swift flick of his wrist Peter telekinetically slit Sylar's throat. A thick gash formed in his throat and blood began to rapidly flow out like water. His entire front was now covered in dark red blood. He squirmed trying to breathe, but after a few short seconds, all of his movement stopped. His lifeless eyes still staring at Peter.

Peter stared into the lifeless eyes of the now crucified corpse hanging before him. He smiled with satisfaction. He had won. He had stopped the man who killed dozens. He had saved the world. Again.

Peter then turned to look around at the room. It was a big mess. The doors leading to the balcony was shattered. The piano was in ruins. There were plenty of holes and dents in walls. His eyes traveled from the sofa to the pillars at the other side room. That's when he saw it. All his thoughts of glory and victory vanished as he stared with disbelief. Lying on the ground, all covered in blood, was his brother Nathan.

**So that's the end of the epic fight. I'm going to add to this. So stay tuned for another chapter. Probably tomorrow or the day after. I hope you like it. Please leave comments and suggestions. Thanks**


End file.
